Second Chances
by BookWriter2014
Summary: Storybrooke's curse has been broken, and the town's residents begin to pick up the pieces of their lives. But, an enemy from Rumple's and Jefferson's past is back, and they're out for blood. This time, they will ensure their plan doesn't fail, putting the entire town in grave danger. Sequel to Twisted Hearts. PS-Mentions of abuse and rape, though none will actually be seen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Rain on the First Date

Killian cleared his throat, and forced himself to knock on the door to Emma's parents' apartment door. Unfortunately for him, it was Emma's dad, David that answered.

"Hook? What are you doing here?" David asked. The man frowned as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm here to pick Emma up for our date," Killian said, trying not to sound too awkward. David raised an eyebrow at this, and was about to reply when the woman herself came bounding over to them.

"I didn't think you'd actually show up on time," Emma said, squeezing around her father to stand out in the hall with Killian.

She was wearing a knee length pink dress, with her hair pulled back into a high pony-tail. Besides that, she looked like she always did.

"Ready love?" Killian asked, offering her his arm.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yeah, let's go," then she turned her head and called over her shoulder as they headed down the hallway, "I'll see you guys later".

He led her down the street to Grannies, where he had asked Granny to save a table for them, and since they had helped break the curse, she had agreed easily enough.

He held the door open for her, and then followed her in, shocked to see how crowded it actually was.

There were people everywhere! But as promised, Granny had saved them a table, one near the back that had a piece of paper on it that said reserved.

Killian led the way over to the table and they both slid into the booth, now sitting across from each other. For a few minutes, they were left alone as Ruby, and the other waitresses made their rounds before making it to their booth.

"What can I get for you guys?" Ruby asked when she'd pulled her notebook and pen out to take their order.

"The usual for me Ruby," Emma said, a bored expression on her face. Obviously, there were things that the Sheriff had rather be doing than going on a date with him. Killian would have to find a way to make this more interesting for her, otherwise there wouldn't be any second date.

"I'll just have a hamburger, thank you," Killian said, then turned back to Emma, smiling, "So how long have you been living in Storybrooke?"

Emma shrugged, and took a drink of her ice water before answering, "Two weeks longer than you and Gold. I was living in Boston when Henry came and found me. I had to bring him back to Storybrooke to Regina at the time, and then I ended up staying. What about you? What's the story with you and Gold?"

Killian smiled, glancing down at the table. Killian still found it difficult to believe that the man who had once been his worst enemy was now one of his closest friends. "Well, long story short, I stole his wife, he ended up killing her and taking my hand years later, and then we've been fighting ever since until a few weeks ago when we woke up and found ourselves in a situation that required teamwork to get out of".

"So you two are friends now huh?"

"Yeah, oh thanks," Killian said as Ruby set their food in front of them on the table, happily taking the bill and tip from Killian.

"No problem," Ruby returned, before she walked away to go check on other tables.

Killian turned his attention back to Emma, "What about Henry? How's that going to work with Regina?"

"We're still working on the details," Emma told him. Killian nodded and was about to say something else when Emma's police alert on her phone went off, drawing the blonde's attention.

"Sorry," Emma said, standing up, an apologetic look on her face, "They're having problems downtown, I have to go, rain check?" she asked.

"Yeah, rain-check," Killian agreed unhappily. He sat back in his seat and finished eating his food while Emma quickly left the restraunt and headed out to her father's truck which had just pulled up.

Rumple's P.O.V

"So this will help you find your son?" Belle asked, taking the potion bottle from her beloved. Rumple and Belle were standing in the back of his shop, near a cabinet that he had pulled the object from.

Rumple smiled and nodded, "Yes, with this little potion, we'll be able to find Baelfire." He looked over at her, and took the potion from her only to place it back in the cabinet. Then he leaned over and kissed her, marveling at how happy he was since the curse had broken, and they hadn't even found his son yet.

Belle draped her arms over his shoulders, and pulled him close, smiling as she leaned her forehead against his, "I'm proud of you Rumple. I knew there was good in you, I've always seen it, and now, maybe others see it too".

 _Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel to Twisted Hearts. Also, just so you guys are aware; THERE WILL BE characters from Super Mario Bros that will be used a lot in this story, and they will all have an OUAT twist on them. So if you don't like that idea, then don't read it. Just a fair warning._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New York, New York, here we come

"Hey Rumple," Henry smiled as the older man and Belle approached him.

Henry was sitting on a bench in the park, while Emma and his grandparents helped town citizens find their lost loved ones, his other mom, Regina sitting beside him.

"Henry," Rumple said politely, smiling fondly at the boy. He and Belle sat down on Henry's other side, and Belle chatted quietly with the boy about his favorite books while they all waited for the others to join them.

Rumple had already told them of his plan to go to New York to find his son, and had managed to convince Emma, Hook and Henry to join him. Regina and the Charmings weren't pleased about that idea very much, but luckily they didn't complain about it. Rumple promised to bring them and Belle all home safely.

Rumple's best friend, Jefferson had politely declined when asked, and had told Rumple that he wanted to spend quality time with his daughter Grace, plus he wanted to keep an eye out for their enemy, a vicious rogue fairy named Peach.

"You and Henry all set Emma?" Rumple asked when the blonde haired woman and her parents joined them at the bench.

Emma nodded, "Let's go".

"Where's Killian?" Belle asked.

"He's meeting us out in front of the sheriff's department where I'm parked," Rumple told her as they, Henry and Regina stood up.

"Just make sure to bring Henry home safely Imp," Regina snarled at Rumple before she left, leaving Henry in Rumple and Emma's care.

"I plan to," Rumple snapped. He and Regina were still at odds over certain things mainly they still just didn't get along. Mostly because Regina felt that Rumple had betrayed her when he had ensured that the curse would one day be broken.

As the group headed towards the Sheriff's department, David caught Rumple by the arm, holding him back for a moment while the others continued on.

"What?" Rumple said irritatably.

"Make sure you take good care of my family Gold," David said, "Or—"

"Or you'll what?" Rumple sighed, "Chase me down in your animal rescue van?"

"Just bring them home safely," David repeated, letting go of the other man's arm.

Rumple met David's even gaze and nodded, "I will, I promise".

 _Yeah, I know this chapter's really short, but I'm being lazy today._


End file.
